hasta la muerte
by isabellacullenog
Summary: Un amor del pasado que vuelve para cobrar venganza, el amor del presente ha traicionado, un nuevo amor quiere una oportunidad para demostrar que es capaz
1. Chapter 1

No podia creer que aquel hombre fuera, en su momento, el amor de mi vida, o como es en nuestro mundo, mi imprimacion. Ante mi esta el hombre que ame, con locura y desesperacion, aquel por el que hubiera dado mi vida entera...correcion...di mi vida entera, le dedica cada segundo, cada minuto y cada respiro de mi cuerpo. Ahora despues de todo el amor que nos juramos y profesamos, estamos en lados opuestos, el intento matar a mi familia, intento destruir todo por lo que años y generacion les llevo contruir, una comunidad de paz y armonia entre razas...yo no podia permitir que eso pasara, era mi familia, amigos y mi pueblo lo que tenia que proteger...por sobre quien fuera y adi lo hice, pense que todo estaria bien despues de eso, pero no, el volvio y busca venganza, venganza por no compartir sus ideas y abandonarlo.

Asi es como nos encontramos ahora, frente a frente, mirandonos a los ojos, pero en lugar de haber amor en aquella mirada, solo habia odio y rencor. Es una guerra a morir, una guerra...HASTA LA MUERTE.


	2. ¿Que demoniso sucede?

No podia creer que aquel hombre fuera, en su momento, el amor de mi vida, o como es en nuestro mundo, mi imprimacion. Ante mi esta el hombre que ame, con locura y desesperacion, aquel por el que hubiera dado mi vida entera...correcion...di mi vida entera, le dedica cada segundo, cada minuto y cada respiro de mi cuerpo. Ahora despues de todo el amor que nos juramos y profesamos, estamos en lados opuestos, el intento matar a mi familia, intento destruir todo por lo que años y generacion les llevo contruir, una comunidad de paz y armonia entre razas...yo no podia permitir que eso pasara, era mi familia, amigos y mi pueblo lo que tenia que proteger...por sobre quien fuera y adi lo hice, pense que todo estaria bien despues de eso, pero no, el volvio y busca venganza, venganza por no compartir sus ideas y abandonarlo.

Asi es como nos encontramos ahora, frente a frente, mirandonos a los ojos, pero en lugar de haber amor en aquella mirada, solo habia odio y rencor. Es una guerra a morir, una guerra...HASTA LA MUERTE.

Capitulo 1.

No podia creer que estuvieramos de nuevo en camino, ¿por que insistian en ir? Jamas eramos bien recibidos, la abuela solo hacia malas caras hacia mama, si las miradas matasen, mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo estaria tres metros bajo tierra, la tension podia ser insoportable e incomoda para todo aquel que estuviera alrededor. la abuela trataba de ser amable conmigo, a veces sentia que me veia con lástima o como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara en cualquier momento.

En una ocasion logre oir como la abuela Gwen le gritaba a papa.

-¿como puedes tener a tu hija viviendo asi Charlie? pudes lastimarla

-ella esta en perfectas condiciones mama, esta sana y es fuerte

-no es sano hijo, ¡todo es culpa de esa mujer con la que te casaste! es ella quien no deja ser a mi pequeña Bells

-no sabes lo que dices mama, debes de aceptar de una buena vez que Renee es mi esposa y la mujer que mas amo en la vida y que ella y yo siempre vamos a ver por que Bella este a salvo.

No entendi ni la mitad del porque se estaban reclamando a gritos. Me extrañaba todas aquellas acusacion de la abuela en contra de mi mama, es cierto que a veces no me dejan hacer ciertas cosas, pero no era para tanto.

Asi que aqui vamos de nuevo, apesar de todo Charlie y Renee decian que a la familia no se le podia dejar, no importaba que hicieran, bien o mal, la familia debia estar unida. La familia de Renne murio en un accidente de auto, sus padres y su hermano murieron por lo que solo nos tenia a Charlie y a mi.

Estabamos apunto de llegar, no mas de 20 minutos y estariamos en la villa de los Swan. Siempre me gusto el lugar, es enorme, con muchisimas habitaciones, tenian animales, graneros, establos etc. sin embargo no se me tiene permitido ir al este de la villa, ni habitaciones ni jardines, nada que pertenesca al lado este.

La llegada fue normal, nos recibieron como siempre, algunas sonrisas, palmadas en espalda etc, ningun abrazo. Fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y comenzamos a desempacar, tenian el presentimiento que estas dos semanas de vacaciones serian...un infierno.

-Bella! ¿ya tomaste tus medicamentos?- grito renee desde su habitacion

-si mama- grite de la misma manera.

-no la deja ser, solo la esta drogando, ella deberia de estar con nosotros, ser una de nosotros- esta no era la primera vez que oia cosas asi, desde hacia algun tiempo puedo persivir sonidos a una muy considerable distancia, diria que imposible para unos oidos normales.

La cena transcurrio sin ninguna novedad, situacion que me extraño, nadie hizo comentarios sarcasticos o groseros hacia Renee, todo fue paz y armonia.

Los dias comenzaron a pasar, todo seguia en paz, no lo podia creer, ninguna pelea o gritos en cuatro dias, estoy segura que algo esta pasando, incluso vi que la tia Rosa, Renee y la abuela estaban en la cocina hablando, algo tensas pero sin gritos y manoteos.

- mama esta todo bien?-me decidi a preguntar al quinto dia de paz

-de que hablas? Todo esta bien- intento sonreir como si nada, pero la conocia y algo no estaba bien.

-segura?

-claro, de hecho nos vamos a quedar las tres semanas restantes de vacaciones ¿que te parece?- ahora si ya me edtaba espantando, jamas pasabamos mas del tiempo estimado, presissmente por la tension que existia

-¿por que?

- asi lo dicidimos tu padre y yo- esta vez fue muy cortante- ya tomaste tus medicamentos?

-si - dude en preguntar pero al final lo hice- ¿porque tengo que tomar tanto medicamento? jamas me he sentido mal y loS tomo desde pequeña

-precisamente por eso no te enfermas, esos medicamentos te mantienen sana, no debes de dejar nunca de tomartelos entendiste?- siempre era la misma respuesta, Charlie tambien me la dio cuando le pregunte.- bella entendiste?!

- si no tienes que gritar- sali de la sala y fui directo a mi habitacion.

Los dias pasaron, la tension volvio, pero ahora no iba dirigida hacia Renee, todos hablaban entre ellos en susurros, las tias contraian sus rostros de miedo, los chicos se veian enojados y tensos y a mi...nadie me decia nada, me canse de preguntar y recibir la misma respuesta.

- no pasa nada niña, anda ve a buscar que hacer- habia sido la respuesta de la tia Rosa, Liz y de la abuela.

Me encontraba en mi habitacion, recostada en la cama leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas de nuevo, cuando a lo lejos se comenzarln a escuchar aullidos de lobos, cada vez mas cerca, se acercaban muy rapido, se oian por todas partes, hasta que escuche como uno de ellos aullaba de dolor, se oia la angustia y el dolor en sus aullidos. Pude ver como un lobo gigantesco salia de entre los arboles e iba levantandos en dos patas y cambiando, el lobo dejo de ser una bestia para volverse un hombre, mi primo Victor era aquel lobo, venia tambaleandose, sangrando y desnudo, no llego a avanzar tres pasos como hombre cuando se desplomo.

Las luces de mi habitacion se encendieron, yo no podia salir del shock, no podia moverme, hasta que senti que me tomaron en brazos y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de la casa hasta el lobby. Todas las tias estban ahi, mis primos los mas chicos, la abuela, Renee, Charlie que me traia en brazos y yo, todas lloraban, la abuela trataba de calmarlas, mis padres y yo nos manteniamos apartados y ellos hablaban tan bajito que no distinguia lo que decian.

-debemos salir de aqui, tomaremos los pasadisos de abajo, Charlie, sera mejor que te las lleves por otra parte, no las arriegare a todas- la abuela se oia segura pero en sus ojos pude ver que le dolia el darnos la espalda asi

-de acuerdo- Charlie y Renne fueron cortantes y rapido me pusieron en el suelo

-Bells, puedes oirme- solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no encontraba mi voz para contestar- debemos movernos rapido, no puedes quedarte atras, debes obedecer cualquier indicacion que te demos oiste?- era la primer vez que veia a Renne con miedo. Voltee buscando a mi papa pero no lo vi, mama me tomo de los hombros y sacudio-Bella entendiste lo que te dije?

-si- apenas podia oirme

salimos de la casa y afuera estaba un enorme lobo negro con matices en plateado. Renne me llevaba arrastrando hasta quedar enfrente del lobo, este solo inclino su cuerpo, mama me tomo de la cintura y sin ningun pro lema me levanto y poso sobre el lobo, de inmediato este comenzo a correr y yo solo podia sostenerme del pelaje, veia todo a mi alrededor a como un manchon hasta que poco a poco las cosas fueron tomando forma. No sabia en donde habia quedado mi mama.

No supe como fue que paso, pero de un segundo a otro me encontraba en el suelo, mi cabeza dolia y cuando la toque pude sentir la sangre en mis dedos y corriendo por mi frente, varias piedras estaban enterradas en mi torso y brazo e igual sangraba de estos. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor el lobo negro peleaba con otor de color gris, se mordian, se tiraban, rodaban y rasguñaban, poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta perderse de mi vista.

No sabia en donde estaba, todo me Dolia, no sabia donde estaba charlie y Renne.

-mira a quien tenemos aqui! Todo un premio- la voz era lugubre y provocaba escalofrios, salia de entre los arboles-. Ella podria servirnos, imagina lo que Damian pagaria por su nietecita- comenzo a reirse, daba aun mas miedo, veia todo a mi alrededor buscandolo sin exito. Fui retrosediendo hasta topar contra lo que a mi me parecio un muro de concreto

-a donde vas? Si esto apenas comienza bonita- ante mi estaba un hombre con apariencia descuidada, como de vagabundo, sucio y su ropa rasgada

-¿quien eres?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-te han mantenido toda tu vida en una mentira, te han ocultado quien eres y a donde perteneces, pero no te preocupes que nosotros lo solucionaremos.- intento sujetarme del brazo, pero un brillo metalico paso frente a mi, cortando la mano que intento sujetarme.

-a mi hija no la tocas, barbaro de mierda- era Renee, su rostro lleno de rabia y ropa salpicada de sangre.


	3. Transformacion

Capitulo 2

Apenas podia creer que aquella mujer dulce y amorosa que siempre vi fuera la que tuviera enfrente sucia y llena de sangre y hablando con groserias.

-aw esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿como es que matuvieron a la pobre niña en control?, dejame adivinar, papi te ha mantenido las drogas para inmovilizar licantropos cierto?-

-licantropos?- mi voz no salia mas que como un susurro

- si, eso es tu papa, tu abuela, tus tias, en fin tu familia entera es una manada de perros, menos mami, ella esta en...otro nivel

No sabiaque decir, Renee tampoco lo negaba, por lo que...todo esto...tenia que ser verdad. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que solo reaccione cuando mama me jalo, colocandome detras de su cuerpo, protegiendome. Ahora los dos hombres que estaban frente a nosotras estaban armados y apuntandonos. Todo paso demasiado rapido, en un segundo Renee y los dos hombres se encontraban en una batalla, apenas podia distinguir quien era quien, se movian tan rapido, parecian manchones moviendose de un lado a otro.

-mama-dije en un susurro-mama-mi voz comenzaba a tomar fuerza-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!-ahora no podia parar de gritar.

Ellos seguian moviendose, iban aqui y alla, derrumbaban arboles, el choque de cuerpos era estridente, como dos grandes rocas chocando entre ellas. En algun momento uno de aquellos hombres dejo la pelea y se acercaba a mi muy lentamente, sonriendo como un loco y sadico.

-no te me acerques-grite con todas mis fuerzas

-no te hare nada que no quieras perrita- tenia miedo, muchisimo miedo, no sabia que hacer, mi respiracion se volvio erratica, comenzaba a hiperventilar, ¿ahora que haria?, el hombre corrio hacia mi, cerre los ojos esperando el golpe, golpe que no llego, abri lentamente los ojos y pude ver al enorme lobo negro que me traia en su lomo antes, peleando y golpeando a mi atacante, pronto todo volvio a ser un caos

-Isabella corre!- Renee logro safarse de su contricante, pero no por mucho, pronto la tenia tomada de su cuello y la golpeo contra un arbol-Bella corre! Vete de aqui!- apesar del golpe aun se pudo dirigir a mi.

Tarde en comprender las plabras de Renne, pero en cuanto lo hice, comence a correr con todas mis fuerzas, de vez en cuando tropezaba por las piedras y las ramas, pero pronto deje de hacerlo, comence a tomar velocidad y pronto ya corria a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto que los arboles que me rodeaban dejaron de serlo para convertirse en simples manchones verdes.

No se cuanto llevaba corriendo, pudieron ser horas, minutos, yo solo seguia corriendo. Me detuve en seco al llegar a un barranco, tome aire y deje que las lagrimas salieran, solloce y grite a todo pulmon, no podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

Licantropos!? Esos eran hombres lobo no!? Todos en la familia lo eran!? quien era Renne?!...¿quien era yo?

Mis pensamiento no fueron mas lejos, alguien se acercaba, las ramas tronaban a cada paso que se daba, yo me acercaba cada vez mas al final de barranco.

-¿quien esta ahi?- trate de sonar segura y sin miedo.

-eres rapida, pero no lo suficiente- era uno de los atacantes de Renee...no, si el estaba aqui...quiere decir que...no,no,no podia ser-creiste qu te podias ir asi de facil? Ya nos encargamos de la puta de tu madre y del imbecil de tu padre, no podemos dejarte aqui, tan sola- NO! no podia ser cierto NO!

- mientes- comenzaba a sentir tanta furia por todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas comenzaban a temblar de manera violenta.-donde esta mi madre?- ya mi voz era contenida y destilaba odio.

-la he traido conmigo...¿quieres verla?- dio media vuelta y se acerco al lugar de donde habia salido, volvio su cuerpo hacia mi con las manos en la espalda, se acerco rapidamente a mi, sonrio cruelmente y poco a poco saco sus manos de su espalda

-NOOOOOO!-cai de rodillas, con mi rostro sobre la tierra no podia ser cierto, no podia! Aquel hombre traia la cabeza de mi madre en sus manos, la coloco frente a mi, no podia verla, trataba de evitar el contacto pero el se empeño en acercarla y que la viera

-es tu querida madre pequeña Bells... eso querias, verla, aqui esta-volvio a acercarla a mi,queria que se alejara, queria despertar de esta pesadilla- anda, mirala te esta. Sonriendo...QUE LA VEAS!

me tomo del mento y levanto mi rostro hasta quedar de frente, ahi estaba, el rostro de Renee,con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de paz, estaba sucia y llena de sangre, pero aun asi, se veia hermosa.

La furia y el dolor se apoderaban rapidamente de mi cuerpo, mis temblores se hicieron aun mas violentos, mis sollozos y lagrimas no dejaban producirse, queria despertar de este horrible sueño, queria ver a mis padres, a mi papa sonriendo y mimandome...queria a mi mama...la queria viendome y sonriendome, regañandome cuando no obedecia...la queria aqui conmigo...pero no seria asi, ellaestaba muerta...su cabeza estaba frente a mi, en las asquerosas manos de...ese.

Ya no podia controlarme, mis temblores hicieron que me doblara hacia delante, mi huesos comenzaban a tronar como si se estuvieran rompiendo, sin embargo, yo me sentia...libre... plena... perfecta. Mi espalda se encorbo, mis brazos y piernas se tensaron,

-increible!vamos nena! Dame todo lo que tengas!- sus gritos apenas eran audibles para mi, sentia que comenzabaa cambiar.

-pagaras lo que hiciste- mis dientes rechinaban del la furia.

mi cuerpo temblo una vez mas y cambie, deje de ser una mujer para convertirme en una bestia...en un lobo. Mis intintos fueron basicos, el hombre frente a mi tenia que pagar por lo que habia hecho, el destruyo a mi familia y yo lo destruiria a el.

El moriria.


End file.
